


Stay

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Sexual Intimacy, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: After their date at the Hunter's Moon, Magnus realizes they still need to work a few things out.





	Stay

“You’re awfully quiet,” Magnus commented as they entered the loft. Their evening at the Hunter’s Moon had ended better than expected, once they had cleared the air, or so Magnus had thought. He had assumed that their talk about him losing his position and Alec moving to Alicante had resolved any lingering issues between them.

“Been a long day,” Alec replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

Magnus hummed in appreciation. He was midway into the living room before he realized Alec hadn’t followed him in beyond the doorway. “You are planning to stay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Alec answered with a smile.

“Well, you’re right about it being a long day. I’m all for turning in.” Magnus tried to keep his voice light despite his concerns. He replayed their earlier conversation and wondered if he had missed anything.

They went about their bedtime routine with Magnus taking his turn in the bathroom first. He was sitting in bed under the covers when Alec came out wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. His concerns increased as Alec usually slept naked. He waited until Alec slid under the covers before he found his words.

“Alexander, I understand the irony of this statement, but I wish you would talk to me. Is something bothering you?”

Alec rolled over until he was facing Magnus. “What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed and tried to pull his thoughts together. “You seem a bit… hesitant. I thought we had cleared the air, but it seems like something is still weighing on you.” He was waiting for Alec’s reassurance, but the butterflies returned full force when Alec pursed his lips into a frown.

“Were you really just going to let me leave?” he finally asked, his voice soft with uncertainty.

Apparently, they hadn’t cleared the air. “If it was what you truly wanted, how could I stand in your way?”

“What about what you want? Do you not want me?” Alec asked with a slight hesitation.

“Alexander, of course I do. I would have hated not seeing you every single day, but I figured we would make the long distance thing work for as long as you wanted.”

“As long as I wanted?” Alec propped himself up on his arm.

Magnus scooted down until he was mirroring his position. Alec looked so hurt, and Magnus felt horrible for putting that look on his face. “Alexander, having just lost my position, it would have been selfish to demand the same of you. And for the reasons I stated earlier, I didn’t want to take that choice away from you. But there’s more to this, isn’t there?”

Alec shrugged. “It hasn’t been that long since we got back together. Guess I was feeling a little unsure.”

Magnus reached out and rested his hand on Alec’s cheek and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re new for me. Nobody has ever really made me a priority, and I didn’t feel as if I had the right to ask something so big from you. I know our break-up hurt you, but I promise you, I’m committed to us.”

“I know you are. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Magnus leaned in for another kiss. When he went to pull back, Alec put his hand on the back of his neck, keeping him close.

And Magnus understood. Alec had felt insecure in their relationship, and he needed that reassurance. He needed Magnus to show him.  “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything but just hold each other.”

“I’m sure.” Alec was saying the words, but he was waiting for Magnus to initiate.

He sat up and nudged Alec to do so as well so he could remove his t-shirt. Alec wasn’t usually docile in bed, but there were times when he liked for Magnus to take charge. Magnus assumed it was due to the weight Alec always carried, and occasionally he needed to be able to relinquish some of that control.

Magnus took his time, undressing him and showering every bit of exposed skin with kisses, licks, and nibbles. He loved it when Alec squirmed, delighted that his serious soldier had a few tickle spots on him.

“What do you want?” he asked, his body laid out on top of Alec’s, skin against skin.

Alec shifted, spreading his legs and making room for Magnus to settle more intimately against him. “Be as close to me as possible, be a part of me.”

“Mmmm, I think we can do that,” he hummed, thrusting against Alec and delighting in the soft hitching noise he made.  

Magnus tried to show Alec with every touch how much he meant to him. He wanted to strip away everything until it was just the two of them. By the time he finally pressed inside, Magnus was barely holding on. Thankfully, he could tell by the way Alec was trembling, he wouldn’t last much longer, either.

When Alec finally fell apart, Magnus was right there with him. He took a moment to catch his breath and tried to pull back, but Alec wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place.

“Not yet,” Alec said. “I like you close to me.”

“I like it, too.” Magnus nuzzled against his neck, pressing more kisses into his flushed skin. “But we do need to get cleaned up.”  This time when he pulled back, Alec let him go. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up before returning to the bed with a damp wash cloth for Alec.

Alec twitched as Magnus wiped the cool cloth across his chest and stomach. “Why this way?” he asked.

“Just felt like it.” He pressed against his knee and dipped the cloth between his legs, cleaning him with soft strokes. “All good?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, cheeks flushed red. Magnus wasn’t sure if was from the physical exertion of their lovemaking or embarrassment of how intimately Magnus had cleaned him up, but he always found Alec’s blushes endearing.  

Magnus tossed the cloth into the hamper and settled back in bed, resting his head on Alec’s chest. “Alexander, I’m sorry you were hurt by my insecurities. I’ll always want you by my side.”

Alec tightened his hold on him. “Good. Because that’s where I want to be.”

 

  


End file.
